There Goes my Life
by ilovecountryboyz20
Summary: Just a little one-shot of a song


**Sorry about the another story I am writting I am working on chapter 3 it just writters block I hate hate plus school 4get it 11th grade is just to hard. I have a essay due tomorrow 4 english 3 then I have another assinment 4 U.S History due 2morrow as well but I will just turn it in on monday. So anyway hope you like this littler one-shot I wrote during school hope you like it. Along with the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There Goes my Life (by: Kenny Chesney)<strong>

**_Starts after Season 2_**

Zane's Point of Veiw

I recieved a message from Rikki. It said 'meet me the beach I need 2 tell u something'. We have been meating there since we got back together a few weeks I came back. We just celebrated my birthday last week. I headed off to the beach and when I got there she was already there sitting on a rock looking at the ocean. She looked like she was lost in thought.

"Hey, whats wrong", I asked.

"Hey nothing", she lied I could tell.

"Come on I know when something is wrong cause you always have that worry look in your eyes", I said.

"Okay maybe something is wrong but it is so hard to tell you this cause I don't know how to tell you you won't believe it I don't even believe it myself", she said like she was talking to herself. What is it? Is there another boy she likes? Is is breaking up with me? One way to find out.

"Just tell me I bet I could handle it what ever it is we both will get though this now what is it?", I asked I can't believe how egar I am right now oh well whatever it is I will support her even if it is breaking up with me. She took a deep breath then said what I never expected her to say.

"I'm pregant," is what she said with tears in her eyes.

**__**

**_All he think about was I'm to young for this._**

**_Gotton my whole life ahead hell I'm just a kid myself_******

**_How'm gonna raise one?_******

Did I hear correctly or I'm I just in a dream. I pinch myself to see if I'm awake I am.

"Your pregant," I repeat her words.

"Yes, and you don't have to be there for me if you don't want to,"she said with a little worry in her voice.

"Of course I want to be there. I want to be there every minute of the day why would you even say that", I asked.

"Beacause I know you have a lot of dreams you want to fullfill like getting out of here and hanging out somewhere in the west and going to beaches having fun on the beach-," I interupted her.

"Yea hanging out with you", I said finishing her sentence even though I knew she wan't going to say that.

"Really",she said.

"Really", I responded. "From this day forward I will spend every minute with my child cause that will be my life and I will get to speed it with you".

I want to be there for my kid but will it be wroth it? Oh, well I better kiss all my dreams good-bye cause this will be my life now.

**_All he could see was his dreams going up in smoke._**

**_So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast_**

**_Oh, well those dreams are long gone _**

**_And he said _**

**_There goes my life  
><em>**

**_There goes my future, my everything_**

**_Might as well kiss it all good-bye_**

**_There goes my life._**

Now I'm 22 years old and have a job as a bussinessmen working with dad. I am now married with Rikki we got married after Anna was born. She is now 2 years old so me and Rikki got married when we were 20 years old seems like a good age to get married. It seems like just yesterday she was born. Now she is walking , talking, and running to hug me everytime she sees me. Anna looks alot like Rikki, she always reminds me of here. As I see her walk up those stairs I see her wasve her little hand at me saying "I love you daddy good-night" then she blows me a kiss and I catch it the I blow her one and she catches it.

_**A couple years of up all night and a few diapers later**_

_**That mistake he thought he made covers the refrigerator **_

_**Oh...Yeah...he loves that little gi**__**rl**_

As I see her climb up those stairs I see the happiness in her eyes and in her simile. That smile I see every time I see her happy I can't stand to see her sad and whoever makes her I'll make sure they will not make her sad again because I will be there every step on her journey to happiness. I will protect her from anything that will get in her way. I will be there for a broken arm, or a broken heart anything. I will do anything to keep her safe from the danger in the world.__

_**Mommas ready to tuck her in**_

___**As she stumbles up those stairs **_

_**She smiles back as him dragging that teddy bear**_

**_Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls_**

**_He smiles _**

**_There goes my life _**

**_There goes my future, my everything _**

**_I love you, daddy goodnight _**

**_There goes my life_**

Well here I am 36 years old ready to say good-bye to my little Anna She graduated from high school and she is now going to collage, she is already 18 years old. Time passed so fast for me it was like just yesterday we were just bringing her from the hospital. She gave us a good-bye hug telling us "See you for Christmas Thanksgiving New Years and all the other holidays we have off I love you mom and dad."

**_She had that Honda loaded down_**

_**With Abercrombie **__**clothes and fifteen pairs of shoes and his American Express**_

_**He checked the oil and slammed the hood said your good to go**_

__**_She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast_**

__"Hold up", I said stopping her grabbing something out of my pocket. "Here I want you to have this, it is a necklace I gave to your mom and we both agreed to give it to you it has a picture in it as well."

"Thanks dad I will treasure this locket for ever thank you so much both of you I'm going to miss you but I think I'm ready I'll see you guys later love you", she said back to us, with tears in all of our eyes.

She went to her brand new car and headed off to her journey she is going to have.

_**He cried **_

**_There goes m life_**

****_**There goes my future, my everything**_

___**I love you**_

_**Baby good-bye**_

_**There goes my life**_

__We watched her leave then we headed back until the house and before I closed the door I saw her hold the 'I love you' hand signal I did the same whispering to myself "Good-luck baby girl"

**_There goes my life_**

* * *

><p><strong>Well hoped you like this little one shot I made up out of the blue. Well anyway please review or not. I will try to update my other story just not this weakened have a lot of work to do<strong>.


End file.
